Sealed Beneath The Waves
by RandomButLoved
Summary: After being sealed away with Hylia's help, Chloe wakes up in capture - only to escape to Outset Island. It isn't over yet, although. She wants to find a boy named Link, someone she thinks she has to protect despite having amnesia. Will she ever remember what her past life was? And will she ever be able to protect him from what lies ahead? Rated T for injures and violence. LinkxOC.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_**Author's Note:**_ Okay . . . so I wasn't going to put this story out until Beauty And The Beast was finished but I love this game and it's more LinkxChloe stuff and I know that you guys all love that :) Anyway, I'll accept all reviews other than "This is the worst story ever!" because I will cry, I promise you that. This is based around the basic plot of Wind Waker with extras in like with my Skyward Sword Fanfiction so I hope that you like it :D

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda as much as I would want to – I only own Chloe and any other Original Characters (OC for short) that I create.

Sealed Beneath The Waves

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"If you ever want to understand the story of the Hero of Winds and the one he cared about incredibly, you'll have to read this story right from the very start." I calmly open the book. "The Legend of Zelda: Sealed Beneath The Waves."

I flip casually to the very first page. "Our story begins on the beautiful island in the south-western part of the Great Sea – on a fishing island commonly known as Outset – where the legendary Hero of Winds begins his friendship, and soon his journey. Let me begin. . ."

_And the story begins like this. . ._

* * *

Hundreds of Years Ago. . .

_The rain harshly poured down, each droplet representing a life that the evil would soon take. __The Hylian guards were fighting as many monsters as they could off from Hyrule Castle, trying with all of their might to protect the King, Queen and their daughter; Princess Zelda, from the clutches of evil._

_There were suspicions about the Gerudo King's, Ganondorf, alliance with the King of Hyrule yet nobody went against it. They were the Gerudo, after all – they would be rushing deep into a losing battle if they did and everybody knew it._

_The residents of Castle Town had fled along with the Hylian Royal Family soon after, all but one small child who was being searched for by the dark forces._

_The barren Castle Town that had been full of life only that morning held one tiny ten year-old, trying to seek freedom from Ganondorf. Little did she know that he was watching her every step from the shadows. She was the Heroine of Hyrule, nonetheless, and she was the one who had played a vital part in sealing away the King of Darkness in an alternate future._

_The evil Gerudo leaped out from his hiding spot and grabbed the child. He didn't care if she screamed out for help – there was no one there to hear her. __Ganondorf, taking the girl by her throat, held her against one of the shop walls; he couldn't wait to take the joy away from this area and leave it in ruins when he became the King of Hyrule over the King of Darkness – just like he had done in the alternate future that would never happen._

_The water slamming into the ground began to merge together and carpet the floor in the clear liquid. Those pathetic Gods were getting in the way of his very important work._

_His land was about to be flooded, except there wasn't anything that he or anyone else could do about that._

_The girl's struggles to get out of his grasp took his thoughts back to her. He had to get rid of her. He had to kill off one of those Chosen Ones before his land was taken away from him._

_He pulled out his infamous knife, one that had taken the lives of so many and would take another on that day. __The girl stopped struggling and stared wide-eyed at the knife. She kept telling herself that she would not die like her parents did. She never wanted to experience her parent's death once again._

_"I must give an agonizing and traumatic death to at least one of the Chosen Ones, hadn't I my little Gerudo Flower?" Ganondorf explained to the child, his deep tone sending shills around her body. __She looked into his merciless eyes as he continued. "The other two have waltzed off, protecting the Ocarina of Time and the Spiritual Stones, leaving you all to myself."_

_He raised the blade above his shoulder, the blade thirsty for the girl's blood . . . when something unexpected happened._

_A burst of light from a Light Arrow shot straight into the Gerudo's back, engulfing him in blinding light as he dropped the girl in reaction. __Both of the figures stood motionless for moments, both for completely different reasons._

_Ganondorf tried reaching out for the girl, urging his blade to take one more life, but a hand grabbed the girl's young hand and pulled her away. __The ten year-old still didn't fully know what was going on. After her adventure through time with the legendary Hero of Time, she thought that Ganondorf and his followers were gone. She quickly realised how wrong she was._

_She looked up at the figure pulling her along. Their unmistakable emerald-green eyes sparkled in the afternoon light while her long, blonde hair and fringe whipped around in her face. Her dress was of the purest white and the girl soon knew who it was._

_"Hylia!" The woman had acted like her mother when she had found the child as an orphan on the streets of Castle Town after going on the run from the Gerudos and soon finding the Hero of Time. Hylia had raised the girl to be a part of the great destiny that had saved Hyrule._

_Hylia, sensing the Gerudo King chasing them, did not answer the girl. Instead, she just kept leading the girl into the Temple of Time. __Using another section of her power, she managed to open the sacred Door of Time leading up to the Pedestal of Time holding the legendary Master Sword._

_Hylia became exhausted from the fast-paced run along with __the amount of strong magic that she had just used and fell to her knees, scaring the child. __"Hylia! Hylia, please tell me why we're here! We won't be saved by the Gods now!" The girl pleaded, trying with all of her might to help her mother-like guardian to her feet._

_Hylia soon rose and silently lead the girl over to the pedestal before finally cleared up what she was about to do._

_"Chloe, my dear, your time will come again when this land needs saving and I must protect you until that time comes." Hylia clarified to the girl, looking up at the stain-glass window on the ceiling of the chamber, knowing that she had to protect the Heroine before the water came through that window and prevented her from saving her._

_"When the Hero of Time pulled the Master Sword out of its slumber, he was sent into a seven-year long sleep so he could save Hyrule as I am sure you know because you were there at the time."_

_The girl nodded. __"And to protect you from this attack and from the flood that will soon wipe out Hyrule, I want you to hold the hilt of the sacred blade while I play a sacred but forgotten melody that will send you into a sleep just like the Hero of Time had."_

_The child stared at Hylia for a minute, letting every single word sink in, when she suddenly realised something. __"But Hylia. . ." She had said. "What will happen to you when I'm asleep? I don't want to leave you alone."_

_Hylia smiled and hugged the child tightly. "I shall be fine, my dear. I may be one of the ones chosen to be saved from all of this by the great goddesses." She paused and moved the girl so she could see her face. "However, you must fall into your sleep before the flood hits this area. The Gods know that I must do this for you."_

_The girl nodded slightly, tears stinging at her eyes. She didn't want to leave Hylia as much as she had to. She wanted to protect her for how much Hylia had protected her throughout her life._

_Nevertheless, the child stepped up to the sacred blade and grasped the hilt with both hands. Of course the blade didn't budge; it was for the Hero of Time and the Hero of Time only._

_The child began hearing a melody from behind her played on an ocarina. It was a melody that she had heard Hylia play it a lot when she couldn't sleep – she connected this with the sleep that she was about to go into._

"It's the song that the Princess of Hyrule loves very well."_ Hylia had told her once. _"It is called the Ballad of the Goddess. Your ancestors know this song very well."

_A white light ran up the blade and intertwined around her body. The melody slowly quietened and ended, the girl feeling the ocarina being placed in her bag. __"Sweet dreams, my dear." Hylia had said as the child's body began to disappear. "I shall protect you from the Spirit Realm. Be safe."_

_Not even a second after she had disappeared into her slumber, the window atop the ceiling gave way and millions of gallons of water flooded into the chamber, filling up the area of water before Hylia had even taken a step away._

_The child did not wake from her slumber for many thousands of years after the Great Flood._

Please remember me soon. . .

* * *

Generations Later. . .

_"Come on, Linky! We need to get back to grandma!" The blonde-haired girl called to her older brother, trying with all of her might to catch up to him._

_"Just one more run along the beach before I go to bed, Aryll!" He called back, showing no signs of stopping. He slowed a little so she could catch up – although to stop him from running off again, she jumped on him when she got close enough and knocked him to the ground. __"Thanks for that, Aryll." The boy giggled at the girl above him._

_She grinned back at him and waved her new telescope she had gotten a few months before. "You should be happy that I didn't hit you around the head with this, Link."_

_He rolled his eyes. __"I guess so. . ." He trailed off. She rolled into the sand and allowed her brother to get up. He rose to his feet and helped his younger sister up._

_She soon forced him to get back to their house. Well, she grabbed his hand and dragged him back there even if he was stronger than her and could stop her in one simple tug._

_He looked back to the ocean. Ever since a child, he had wanted to just jump in a boat and leave his little home island of Outset Island – it was a life-long dream that he had. Still,__ before his sister could pull him inside, he noticed something in the deep waters surrounding his home-island._

_"Aryll. . ." He jerked her into a halt, making her turn with a huff._

_"Link, what is it now? I'm not letting you stay outside to go for a walk. It's night-time now." He didn't look at her, though – he just kept looking at the thing that was in the water._

_"Go inside, Aryll." He ordered, not taking his eyes away for a second. "I promise that I won't be long. I just need to go and see something." She began to protest but she dropped his hand and went inside when she saw it too._

_Knowing that Aryll was finally gone, he ran forward to the waters and began trying to figure out what in the name of Nayru was out there. __And he realised what it was as soon as the water lapped over his bare feet._

_A person. . ._

_He dove straight into the icy-cold waters and started towards the unconscious figure. He blocked out the cold freezing him down to the bone – it was the sea and summer was ending, all the same._

_He carried on for what felt like miles and grabbed onto the person without even thinking. He took them by the waist and towed them back to the shore. __It didn't take him too long to get back to the shore. He tried to pick them up and carry them back to his home however his legs gave out as soon as he attempted to._

_His energy depleted and he either fell asleep or unconscious on the sand, the figure still out in his trembling arms._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_He woke up back on the floor of his home on Outset Island by the fireplace. His grandmother and sister had found him on the beach so they bought both him and the figure back. Apparently the energy from swimming two-hundred there and back metres can be drained rather quickly from a nine year-old, so his grandmother had told him._

_It took a few days for the figure, which he soon found out was a girl, to awake. He sat at her side as she slept on his bed, almost falling asleep again, when her sea-blue eyes slowly opened and locked onto his._

_"W-What . . . happened?" The girl had asked him, her voice sounding weak._

_"You were out cold in the sea so I bought you back here." He muttered something about using all of his energy to do it, which the girl picked up. "Do you know what happened?"_

_Her eyes became full of concern for the boy who saved her. "You shouldn't have wasted your energy on me. I'm not worth using up someone's energy for." He quickly waved it off with a shake of his head. __"Anyway . . . I just remember an evil man trying to give up the location of a Hero named Link but he threw me into the sea when I kept saying that I didn't know." He felt a tingling sensation in his hand when she said "Hero" and his name yet ignored it for that moment in time._

_He noticed an ocarina on his bedside table. He held it up for inspection. __It was a pure-white colour and on one side had all of the holes that made the melodies while the opposite side had a crest like bird wings on and the name "Hylia" written in fancy writing **(Captured By Darkness reference)**._

_"Is this yours?" He had asked, handing the instrument to her._

_She shrugged. __"I don't know, to be really honest with you. I don't remember anything before I was captured." He nodded and took the ocarina back, placing it back on the table. __"I don't know who this "Link" is but I feel like I have to protect them." She said, her eyes drooping. "I . . . I need . . . to. . ." Her eyes closed and she fell back into the world of sleep._

_He stroked her blonde hair back. "I doubt that I'm a Hero – but I bet you that I'll need someone to protect me when I do all of my crazy day-to-day things." He paused. "Like cliff diving off Outset."_

_He breathed out a laugh before he rested his head against the wall behind him and was pulled into the void of sleep himself._

_He never knew how true those words were that night. He was soon about to step into some crazy things – and he needed someone to protect him throughout them._

_That time did not come for over two years later._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I wanted to carry on but I didn't want this chapter being 4,000 words like my others :) So, that is the prologue even if I called it Chapter 1 – what did you guys think? Please drop a favorite, follow or a review – maybe all three! – you know, same jazz as usual :D

I'm being serious, though. Reviews and Rates give me the will to do more chapters – and I'll know if you guys like it or not :)

And I LOVE Wind Waker so much! I bought it a few months back and I'm on the Triforce Quest – I know what happens at the end too but I just want to do it myself :)

~RandomButLoved~


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday Kidnapping

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, I didn't think that I would get 2 chapters up in one night. I had most of this done but I decided to finish it and get this out while I could. So, let's get on with it :D

_**Reviews:**_ **Pharmagirl:** Thank-you very much. That's good too and thank-you for that awesome compliment! I love it :D

_**Favorites & Follows:**_ Thank-you to "Pharmagirl" once more for following this story ~ I never thought that I would have follows this quickly :)

Sealed Beneath The Waves

Chapter 2: Birthday Kidnapping

One Year Later. . .

I run along the pure-white sandy beach, looking for the boy that should be awake by now. Who am I kidding? He's never awake before noon, let alone mid-morning.

I run across the bridge connecting the island together and quickly climb the ladder leading up to "Aryll's Lookout". I clamber up the very big ladder and let the breeze catch my hair as soon as I reach the top.

"Link!" I call out. "Where are . . . again?" Even with my call out to him, he still hasn't woken up. He always likes to sleep atop the Lookout when he has nightmares but I never thought that he would get ones today.

I step over to him and nudge him a few times with my bare foot. When he just groans and rolls over, I decide to take things to another level.

I quickly rush down the ladder and fill one of my empty glass bottles with freezing sea water and tie it to my side with my belt. This is what you get when you don't wake up when I ask you to. . .

I climb as fast as I can back up to Aryll's Lookout, the bottle sending chills into my hip as it bounces against it. I stand tall above his sleeping form. He is so going to hate me when I do this . . . but I don't have anything to lose. I pull the cork off the bottle and tip the water over his form – and his reaction sends me into hysterics.

He jumps to his feet as soon as the water hits him and wildly flaps his arms around in attempt to hit me. Me, I just sit on my knees as I cry with tears of laughter.

He soon realises who is present and turns to me. One look at him sets me off again. "Ha, ha, very funny, Chloe." He says, not laughing at all. "What a nice way to wake your best friend on his birthday."

My fit of giggles stops abruptly. I kind of forgot about what today is to him. . .

I pull myself together and hug him, not caring that his is drenched in cold sea water. "I'm sorry, Link. Please forgive me." He pulls himself away so he can see my face.

"Don't worry about it." He pauses for a moment. "You know that I'll have to get you back for that." I look away and mutter an okay of sorts when I remember that I have his present.

I breathe out a small gasp and look back at him. "Okay, Link, close your eyes and hold out your hands and see what the Goddesses have blessed you with." **(Something I got told as a kid but with God instead of Goddesses)**

He gives me a slightly worried look that I giggle at before he does what I have asked him. How he didn't notice this at first is beyond me. I untie the sheath from my back and place it in his hand. Feeling the new weight in his hand, his emerald-green eyes open and lock onto the present beneath him.

His eyes widen as he grabs me and draws me into a hug before he can fully react to his gift. "I love it!" He expresses. "Thank-you so much for this, Chloe! I'll never be able to repay you!"

I giggle and withdraw myself from the hug. "You don't have to repay me at all." I reply. "What makes you think that you have to repay me?" He opens his mouth to speak when I cut in with a, "Don't answer that."

He laughs and hugs me once more when I realise something. "Oh, I almost forgot! Your grandmother wants to see you. She has something for your birthday."

He releases himself and after thanking me and tying the sword to his back, we head back over to Link's house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I've been waiting for you two for a while now." Says Link's grandmother, Impaz **(We don't actually know)**, as soon as we return. "I can't believe that you are already old enough to wear these. Time certainly flies, doesn't it?"

She hands him a set of green clothes that I can't make out much of. He smiles and hugs her happily before climbing back down the ladder to change. "Um, how come he only wears them now. You must have had them for a while now."

She laughs. "Oh yes, you don't know of our customs. Today is the day that my little grandson becomes the same age of the Hero spoken of in all of the legends. He only has to wear them for one day but it feels like yesterday that he held baby Aryll in his arms."

"The Hero of Time?" The name seems familiar but I'm not sure why being that it was centuries ago.

She nods. "Yes, our days are very different from those days though. Our days only speak of peace." She turns to the wreath on the wall, a small red shield in the centre behind to wooden swords crossed over in an "X" shape. "We also hang our Family Shield on the wall from a tradition passed down from those days."

I open my mouth to comment more when I hear Link returning. I turn when Impaz's face creases into large smile only to find Link wearing clothes that sparks something in the back of my mind.

* * *

**(Wilting Gerudo Flower references in this)**

_"So, where are you from?"__ I ask even though I know. We're travelling towards the final Spiritual Stone but night is falling quickly so we have to rest somewhere before it gets too dark._

_He stops and looks up from the view of the forest in the distance."Huh? Oh, I come from Kokiri Forest. What about you? You don't come from there because I've never seen you there and your clothes are different."_

_His words sting a lot. He doesn't remember me because he isn't allowed to until later on. "Chloe? You okay?"_

_"Huh?" I reply like he did, making him laugh. "Oh, I came from somewhere nearby there but my parents always kept me inside and lose to home. I ran away after . . . things happened and I've kind of been on the run ever since."_

_He looks surprised. "I wish I had seen you. Are you on the run from your parents?"_

You're allowed to say something now_, I think. "N-No, I'm running from the Gerudos. They want me because of who I am and . . . I managed to escape." I look him straight in the eye. "I have been on the run for three years now."_

_He hugs me. "Let's stay in Kakariko Village tonight. Or I can take you to see my home-town."_

_I gulp, not wanting the Kokiri to see and recognise me. "L-Let's stay in Kakariko. I can see Kokiri when we finish this, okay?" I mutter after: "So then you'll know who I really am."_

_"What was that?" He pulls away._

_"Oh, nothing. I can tell you more about me when this is over, okay? Let's just get out of here before the Stal-children come out."__ I reply, turning to leave only for him to catch my arm. "I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about."_

_He spins me around slowly. "You haven't ever said my name before and you know it. Why is that?"_

_I gulp. "I-I know someone with the same name but they don't remember me. I'm fine . . . Link." My eyes go glassy and I move off towards Kakariko before he can say or comment any more._

* * *

"Chloe!" I grab the wall when I lose my balance.

I shake my head and look up. "Huh?" I blink a few times, finding myself back on Outset in Link's home, acting like I did in that memory. "I . . . I just remembered something, sorry."

His face lights up. "You remembered something! How did it happen? What did you remember?" He becomes a small child on me and I laugh clearly at that one thing.

I rest my back against the wall. "It was at your clothes and I remembered being in another place with you." I look up towards the sky, remembering the beautiful plains that were around me. "It was a field full of grass and trees. There was a place called Kokiri Forest and Kakariko Village."

Impaz moves towards me. "That must not have been you, my dear. Those were places in the Hero of Time's era. You are only ten years old, Chloe. There is no way that . . . Goddess Hylia, I can't be, can it?"

_"I shall protect you from the Spirit Realm. Be safe."_

I shake my head again. How is all of this connected? "I-I knew someone called Hylia . . . for the love of Saria why can't I remember!"

They stare at me. "Saria? I thought you didn't know about the Hero of Time era." Link says quietly. "Let's go and talk to Aryll. It'll get our minds off of things, I hope."

He takes my hands and guides me out of his home, towards Aryll's Lookout . . . but my mind won't leave what happened in there. What does it all mean and why is it happening now and not when I was found?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey Aryll. Are you okay?" I wonder as we reach the top of the Lookout.

A flock of seagulls fly away as she turns around with a huge smile plastering her face. "Hey, I didn't think you would come up here again but I'm glad that you did." I nudge Link forwards, knowing what Aryll is about to give Link. "Hold out your hand and close your eyes, big brother! I have something for you!"

He does as she asks and she carefully brings out her precious brown Telescope decorated with two white seagulls, placing it in her brother's hands. His eyes open at the weight in his hands and gasps slightly. "Aryll . . . I can't take this. It's yours, I can't take that from you."

She giggles. "I'm not letting you keep it. I'm letting you borrow it for today, silly. Does that make you feel better?" He laughs along and hugs her, picking her up and spinning her around a few times.

"Of course I am." He says as he drops a dizzy Aryll.

She swiftly steadies herself with the bar next to her. "Try it out right now then. Try looking at out our house. Maybe the Rito postman will be here with our mail."

He nods and steps forwards to the edge, bringing the Telescope to his eye and looking through. I sit down next to him, even if he's standing up, and watch the clouds passing by.

Most look like blobs, so the usual, along with some bird-like ones and . . . wait, that's not a cloud. "Link! Look up into the sky!" I shout, leaping to my feet as I startle myself with my sudden change in volume.

He jumps and sharply looks upwards, watching all of the action while Aryll and I dash over to the other edge. A giant ship is barreling towards the island, cannon-balls shooting towards the huge bird . . . carrying a blonde-haired girl in it's talons.

The bird swerves around a few times, dodging all of the canon-balls the ship is shooting outwards. Well, until the bird looks down only to find one rushing towards it's—

The canon-ball goes straight into the side of the face, dropping the girl and flying away before the canons can get rid of the bird for good. We all watch as the unconscious girl is falls into the forest atop Outset.

Aryll is the first one who speaks. "This is terrible! We have to save that girl!"

Link lowers the Telescope. "Yeah. I'll go into the forest and you two go back to our house."

"But I want to help you, Link." I say. "I'll go and get a weapon."

He sighs, knowing that he won't be able to argue any longer and rushes off, tying the Telescope to his side as he does. Aryll and I follow him only to split off at the end of the boardwalk leading to the Lookout.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I take Aryll back to her home and grab a sword from the cupboard, saying that I have to find something in the forest when Impaz asks why I need it. I run all the way back to the boardwalk, going up an uphill pathway towards the very summit of Outset Island.

Link showed me this place once, and I like it, yet I can't stay because I need to go into the forest. I've also been in the forest but not for a rescue mission, although.

Anyway, I move across towards the bridge, the one that is randomly missing a board in the centre of it. I head towards it when I see Link coming out of the forest with the blonde-haired girl, now conscious, and another man but he's older and certainly not from here.

"Hey!" I wave over to the three, getting a wave back from Link. I open my mouth to say more when . . . Aryll rushes past me? What's she doing up here?

Still, Link notices Aryll and warns her not to go over the bridge; which she only replies with: "It's fine, big brother!"

Except it _isn't_ fine. . .

I look over to the left, seeing a large shadow in the distance – the large bird who captured the girl on the other side of the bridge. And it's heading . . . right towards Aryll.

It's mistaken Aryll with the other girl. . .

Not think about me putting _myself_ in danger whatsoever, I dash across the bridge in hopes of grabbing Aryll in time so that she is safe a—

Aryll screams as the monstrous bird flies towards her, it's talons wrapping around her and taking off once more. The bridge sways violently in the process and I'm running too fast to stop and stop myself from f—

My arms whirl around in circles as the bridge swings around and I topple off, barely grabbing one hand around one of the many ropes holding the bridge together. I squeeze my eyes shut, only to open them once more when another hand supports the same one holding the rope.

"Link. . ." I breathe, looking down beneath me and finding three rocks beneath me, the spires of them looking deadly. "I-I can't hold on."

"Take my other hand." He says back, his face paling when he sees the rocks beneath me too. I reach up, my hand falling back down a few times, gripping his hand only for it to slip twice as fast.

"I can't hold on!"

His grip weakens.

"Just try!"

Down to my wrist.

"I'm sorry!"

Down to my palm.

"There's nothing to be sorry for!"

Down to my fingers.

"Yes there is! The Heroine of Hyrule always puts her love in danger trying to protect him!"

A sad smile creases my face as his grasp on me finally gives way and my vision clouds over. The wind whistles through my hair as I hear a voice in my head.

_"You shall find out soon, my dear. You'll remember me soon."_

I slam into the chilly waters, not fully aware of a splash next to me and an arm dragging me back up to the surface as I lose consciousness.

_"We chose the right ones, sisters."_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I did and didn't expect that ending at all . . . anyway, so it's Link's birthday but there isn't anything to celebrate now. Will he ever be able to find Aryll? And was he the one who saved Chloe? Find out soon!

~RandomButLoved~


	3. Chapter 3: Departure

_**Author's Note:**_ I'm sorry I took so long to update! I'm going to do a cycle where I upload a chapter for this story, then for Beauty And The Beast, and then back again until both stories are finished, okay? I am again sorry but I've spent loads of time not writing and I've missed it!

_**Reviews:**_ **Pharmagirl:** I know! It would be such a horrible birthday, but I'm sure that things will get better. Chloe will keep remembering and she'll be okay soon :)

**krikanalo:** Thank-you! Please keep enjoying the story :)

**LoZ lover:** Thank-you! You can still do that, I don't mind. And I love Wind Waker too! Link's expressions are adorable!

**Favorites & Follows:** Thank-you to "Pharmagirl", "SoulDea" and "LoZ lover" for favoriting this story. I really appreciate it.

_**Extra Note:**_ I have made the ship bigger in this story for . . . story purposes, and this chapter is exactly 3,930-odd words for you!

Sealed Beneath The Waves

Chapter 3: Departure

(Link's POV)

"What made you jump off that bridge just to save a girl you could have ran down to get?" Tetra, the girl I found in the forest, demands as she finds me hauling Chloe and I back onto land; panting heavily.

I don't look up as I reply. "I've done that before. It doesn't bother me."

"Link, what's all of the commotion about out here? Your grandmother heard you from . . . Goddess Hylia what happened here?" This time I do look up, finding my grandmother moving swiftly towards me - shocked at what she has found.

I gulp. "A bird attacked the island . . . and it took Aryll." I can't look at her when I say the second part or when I continue. "And Chloe got knocked off the bridge when she tried to save her."

_I didn't do anything. I just watched. . ._

"Aryll . . . our poor Aryll." I hear her shriek as the bird took her, and the sick feeling I got when she was plucked from the bridge like . . . a bird and it's prey.

I almost start crying, but I force them back. It's only at this time that Chloe stirs and wakes. "You're okay!" I shout, making her eyes to snap open quicker. "I was so worried!"

"L-Link . . . I-I'm sorry. . ."

I shake my head. "Shut up, you. This isn't your fault, okay?" She rolls her eyes. "You fell off the bridge but I've got you. I've always got me." She turns her head up towards the broken bridge.

"No matter what age or what time, the Hero shall always save his companion."

I'm taken back slightly. "Huh?"

She shakes her head, looking back down. "Sorry, something came over me." She begins to stand. "Anyway, it's time to get Aryll back. I've got to save her after letting her—"

"No."

She stops. "Yes."

"_No_." I say more sternly.

She forces herself out of my grasp. "_Yes_, okay?" I try to pull her back down but she's already onto her feet and rushing towards the docks where the boats are kept. She grabs one of the smaller boats and is about to push it into the water when I place my hand atop hers. "Don't you try and stop me, Link. There's no point."

I gulp and take her hand into mine. "But I want to go with you."

* * *

(Chloe's POV)

"But I want to go with you." I stare down at our locked hands, memories of past events that don't mean anything to me flashing into that one image that my eyes currently see. I blink rapidly. "Chloe? You okay?"

"Y-Yeah. . ." I mumble. "Memories that I don't have . . . they just come around when I see things."

He nods and the images fade suddenly. "Still, I want to go with you. She's my sister and I don't want to let you out of my sight, okay?" I sigh at his truthful words.

"Fine, you can come. But you're not putting yourself in danger."

He grins. "You took the fun away."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Please, take it." Impaz holds the family shield in front of us sadly. "It's your time, you must do this." I slowly take it and hand it to Link, knowing that he's not feeling well about this day at all, watching his pained face as he drags his hand along it's surface.

"T-Thanks Grandma. We'll find Aryll for us." He whispers more to himself than Impaz. He finally looks up. "Ready to go?"

I smile and nod, embracing him tightly. "As I'll ever be, Link. I . . . I was _born_ for this."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Link?"

He looks up. "Yeah?"

"Um, how are we going to get out into the Great Sea when we don't have any sails of our own?"

He pauses in thought, only for an unfamiliar voice to chime in. "Hey, you could use our—I mean, Miss Tetra's—boat! We have loads of room so you can stay with us while you find that girl of yours."

We both turn to find a very tall, tanned man running towards us. I think I remember seeing him when I woke up but I was concentrating more on the fact that I took a dive from the now-broken bridge. "Miss Tetra? Who's that?" I wonder aloud.

"She's the one who fell into the forest. She must be the leader of the pirates." Link whispers in reply, stepping forwards and speaking up. "Only if Miss Tetra will allow us to. I only wonder where Aryll is."

_"Big brother. . ."_

I step back in alarm, uncomfortably close to the edge without intention. "A-Aryll?"

_"Save me, big brother. Please. . ."_

I see Aryll surrounded by other girls with features like her. Blonde hair and pointy ears – they're all the same except for the fact that Aryll has green eyes like her brother and the other girls have bright blue eyes. Two other girls are with her: one dressed in pink and many blue jewels has hair just like Aryll's while the other, dark-haired girl looks incredibly poor.

I can't see Aryll's face but I know she's crying. _"I-I want to see you and Chloe again. . ."_

It's only when I see a dark figure approach them that I begin to worry. _"This one isn't her but she seems to have information."_

"N-No. . ."

_"Hopefully she shall return to the Forsaken Fortress soon in search of this one."_

"Chloe?" The images snap away and I look up, finding Link supporting me. I smile a whisper a small thank-you before speaking what I saw.

I gulp slowly, knowing _exactly_ who that figure was and knowing that I could put Link in danger to save his sister. "She's at the Forsaken Fortress with other girls like them." I breathe. "That man . . . the one who threw me out of the tower a year or so ago, he was there too – and he took them to find me. The bird must have mistook Aryll for . . . must have mistook Aryll for me."

Link speaks straight after I finish. "I can't let you go the—"

"No, I have to go. It's my fault she's there so I have to help her no matter what could be in store for us." He places his hands on my shoulders, and I know what he is about to say. "Please don't make this more difficult. I know what that man is like and he wants a boy with your name." He gulps also. "Yeah, and I don't want you going anywhere near him on your own."

He sighs and drops his arms. "Okay." He replies with simply.

"I'll go ask Miss Tetra if she'll let you aboard." The tall male declares before rushing off, leaving Link and I alone once again. I smile when he hugs me tightly.

"I have this feeling that you're going to change." He says quietly. "Not in a bad way but I feel like . . . I feel like you're going to remember what happened before I found you, and that we'll have to go through a lot to get there."

I nod slightly into his shoulder, knowing where he's coming from. "Yeah, I kind of think so too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The sound of a huge gong rings through my ears. I stand next to the ship's rear with Link, waving at the islanders who are waving us off. The gigantic sails fall down and the wind catches them, causing the large ship to begin moving out of the much smaller port.

"Good luck!" Abe shouts.

"Find Aryll for us!" Sue-Belle calls.

"Stay safe!" Mesa cries.

"Come back to us!" Rose encourages.

"Tell us about the Great Sea when you get back!" Joel and Zill, the small children that Aryll loves playing with, shout together.

Link and I can only wave, feeling too emotional to even speak a word. We wave for a long time, until they are only blobs of colour against the golden sands, until Link gasps slightly and rushes up to the very edge of the boat - halting both of our waves.

"Don't fa—!" I soon see what he's looking at. Impaz stands at the balcony, where I talk with the family a lot when the sun is setting. The place that Link first took me too after the Lookout when I took my first steps onto the island consciously.

We both wave again with much bigger gestures this time, only until the girl – apparently called Tetra – speaks up. "Do you have an estimate on how long this is going on for?"

We both turn to find her leaning against some tight rope, her arms crossed, a smirk on her face. "Are you sure that you shouldn't just turn back and drop you off back home? Just think about it for a second." She leans back, her hands behind her head. "You're just going to get more emotional from here on out. You sure about all of this?"

We turn back, finding Outset growing smaller into the distance. "No, we can't turn back now." I conclude, Link nodding without word.

She rolls her eyes. "Fine, if you're going to stay then you better not stick around in the same place 'cause you'll get in everyone's way. Link, I want you to report to Niko below decks for jobs. Chloe, I want you here scrubbing the floors; then below decks if you finish up here."

"How do you already know our—?" I start.

She huffs, cutting me off. "Gonzo, the one who came up with the idea of you two coming aboard, told me. Anyway, get on with it before you fall off the ship with no way to get back on!"

I gulp as Link and I head off, hugging him good-bye when we have to leave. I find a young boy holding a book and move over to him. "Hey." I say as politely as I can. "Um, I'm not sure where I'm going. I'm supposed to be cleaning the deck."

He looks up. "Ah, you're the new swabbie, correct?" I nod. "Swabbies always get the bad jobs. It's fine, though, you've gotten the alright job. Here's the stuff." He leads me into a cabin and hands me a bucket and cloth. "We've all done it. It's your turn now."

I smile and take them happily. "Thank-you. . ."

"Oh, it's Mako."

I nod. "Thank-you, Mr. Mako."

I think he blushes because he gets slightly nervous. "Oh please, just call me Mako. And you're Chloe, right?" I nod again. He places his book-less hand out. "To the pirate life."

I shake his hand. "To the pirate life."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I'm on the upper decks for hours, most likely. The sea air begins to get sickly after a while but I need to move further down anyway so I do. I find myself working my way down to the bottom of the ship much quicker than I was doing outside. _Probably because I'm out of the midday-heat for a while_, I deduce after pondering on that particular subject for a while.

Later on, I clean the entire next level – although I discover something strange when I clean Miss Tetra's room. Her room is huge for starters, so you can tell that she's the leader of the pirates. But she has loads of old maps, most likely stolen jewellery and . . . an old drawing of the Ancient Hero near her bedside.

"She must really like those stories." I breathe, placing the bucket and cloth down onto the swaying ground and stepping towards the—

"Yeah, I do actually." I leap away, startled, almost knocking the bucket over yet I manage to save it. "I knew that would get ya."

I sigh. "Well it did." I turn to her. "I swear that I wasn't going to take anything. Do you want me to leave, Miss Tetra?" She shakes her head.

"Nah, it's fine. And I knew that you wouldn't take anything. You don't seem the person who does that sort of thing." I shake my head, looking back at the drawing curiously.

"No, I wouldn't, Miss."

She grins as I turn back. "You're very polite, ya know. My crew only uses it when they're addressing myself." She winks. "I like people like that."

"Thank-you, Miss Tetra." She moves over to a separate painting on the opposite wall of a tall woman with dark hair and beautiful eyes. "She's beautiful, Miss Tetra. Who is she, may I ask?"

"She's my mother. She went missing aboard the Ghost Ship and I never saw her again. It's seven years this month." **(A/N: Is this the real reason why Tetra boards the Ship in Phantom Hourglass? It's just an idea of mine.)**

My mouth hangs open slightly. The Ghost Ship is always said to take people left, right and centre who had great power – and now I unfortunately know someone who has had someone close to them fall into it's unbreakable power. "I'm sorry, Miss Tetra. Please take my sympathy." I say innocently, placing my hand softly on her shoulder.

She smiles. "Thank-you. I still have her with me, though." She pulls out a golden charm out from around her neck. "My mother told me to protect it with my life; and I always have done. I know that she's with me always." There's an awkward moment of silence before she speaks again. "That friend of yours is probably looking for you."

I nod and pick up my things. "Yes, I'll work my way to him."

"You don't have to do that. You've already done much better than what all of my crew did put together – I think you can rest now."

I shake my head. "It's fine, Tetr—" I realise what I have done. "I mean, it's fine, Miss Tetra. I am perfectly fine finishing what I was told to do." I rush out of the room before I can dwell more on my small-ish mistake.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I finish the rest of the levels, soon making my way into the crew's cabin and completing the task I was told to do – until I find someone asleep in the corner, apparently too tired after everything that has happened on his _birthday_.

"Happy birthday, Link." I whisper as I drape a blanket over him. He looks frozen down here – so I have to help him a little at least. "Sweet dreams." I carefully pick up my things again and creep out back up to the top deck to return my things.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So you haven't ever step foot of that fishing island of yours, then?" Gonzo, the man who spoke to Miss Tetra about mine and Link's boarding, wonders as he controls the great ship.

"I don't actually belong there." I respond with simply, leaning against the small boards behind the bowsprit, watching the waves lap over each other.

He looks up from the controls. "What do you mean? Are you a traveller too?"

I shrug. "I'm not sure. The earliest thing I remember is being in the Forsaken Fortress and thrown out of it. I was saved by my friend when he found me in the sea but I don't know anything before that."

"That must be bad, not knowing who you could actually be."

I sigh. "Yeah, it is." I pause. "Gonzo?"

"Yep."

"How do you stop feeling nervous?"

He half-turns to me. "You can't, really. You've just got to think about what you're doing something for." A small "Ah" escapes me and the conversation is dropped for a while.

I let the breeze run through my hair as the sound of flapping goes past . . . me? I snap my eyes open to find Quill, the Rito postman, flying towards the ship. "Quill!"

I run down the flight of stairs and onto to main deck as he lands. "Ah, Chloe, I thought that you would arrive at the Forsaken Fortress before I delivered this to you." He pulls out a large wrapped box. "Impaz told me to deliver it to you but she said that it wasn't actually from her."

I take the box and say without looking up: "Do you know who it was actually from?"

"No, she never told me. Maybe the Goddesses knew where you were going and decided to help you." He replies. "I wish you luck in your journey. You two shall be in our prayers."

I smile and look up. "Thank-you, Quill. You stay safe too." He nods and flies off back towards his home island of Dragon Roost Island off in the distance. I've never been to Dragon Roost but I would love to meet people like Quill.

I quickly move back towards Gonzo to find Link coming out onto the main deck. "Hey, sleepyhead." I hug him tightly. "You've been asleep for ages now. Are you okay?"

"Of course I am." He sees the box when I pull away. "Who's that from?"

"I have no idea." He sits down on the ground and I follow him. I rip the paper off and find a large box inside with a small note on top. "_Freeze the lights and enter the Fortress._ Um . . . that's what it says."

I open the final part of the bow to find a . . . beautiful wooden bow long with a quiver of arrows: one quarter of them Ice Arrows, another quarter Fire Arrows and the final half ordinary arrows. "I . . . I've never seen these before but I know what they are."

"Maybe it's from the time that you don't remember." Link offers.

I open my mouth to speak when Tetra calls down from the crow's nest. "You two! I need you up here right away!" Link rises and climbs the ladder straight away and so do I after I tie the quiver to my side and place the bow over my shoulder . . . it feels right to have these weapons on me for some reason.

"Take a look over there." Says Tetra as I reach the top. Link and I both look over to the great shadow in the deep orange horizon. The sun is setting, so we've been at sea for around five hours now. . .

"That's the Forsaken Fortress." I say. "It looks just like it did."

Tetra briskly continues. "All I know about it is that it used to belong to a no-good group of pirates that we used to compete with a long time ago. They may have been small-time but now the place looks really dangerous."

The ship moves closer and closer until it looms over us in much more detail. The huge Fortress is surrounded in large, spiky rocks and a half-submerged ship that tried to attack or get into the Fortress. I ask to borrow Aryll's Telescope and take a peek through, looking towards the base of the main tow—

"She's there!" I almost shout. "There's loads of seagulls by a window in the tower. That's where she is." I hand the Telescope to Link so he can look through too, seeing a smile on his face when he locates the flock of birds too.

We see all of the gigantic spotlights, all of the chains draping over the structure and . . . the same large bird on watch to get rid of any trespassers that was here when I was in that same building.

"This won't work at all . . . we'll be spotted before we get anywhere near landing there." She pauses. "What do we do now?"

_Freeze the lights and enter the Fortress._

Wait, freeze the lights and enter the Fortress. . .

"Freeze the lights and enter the Fortress!" I shout. "That's it!"

Both Link and Tetra turn to me. "Um, what are you on about?" The pirate leader wonders. "How are you going to "freeze the lights" to enter? It's impossible!"

"I need a small boat right now. I have a plan."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Link asks as we paddle our way towards the Fortress in our tiny boat. I so hope that this works, because I'm not really sure what this plan is right now.

I exhale. "I think so. We won't get spotted from here in this small boat."

We paddle in silence for quite a while until we are literally hugging the walls of the Fortress underneath the spotlights. Link makes sure that the boat is stable as I stand and bring out my bow and slot an Ice Arrow into place. _Please say that this will work . . . please._

I draw the bowstring back, feeling nostalgic as I bring the bow up towards the fire of the spotlight. Sucking in a breath, I go completely still as I slacken the tight grip on the string and watch as the arrow majestically hits it's target of the light.

Nothing happens at first, that's until the light ceases and monstrous slabs of ice run out of the spotlight shade; curving around the whole light so it won't spot us on our way in.

"Yes!" I whisper loudly, bringing a Fire Arrow into place and sending the wooden door into flames so we can get in. I slump back into the boat safely and help Link as we paddle into the beginning of the Forsaken Fortress.

_Here we come, Aryll._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ So Chloe is okay and she has remembered more but who was that gift from? And will Link and Chloe ever save Aryll before it's too late? What about that figure who seems to be out for our Heroine? Will she be able to protect Link before he's hurt? You'll just have to find out soon!

I don't own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, only to any OC that I create such as Chloe.

~RandomButLoved~


	4. Chapter 4: Short Reunion

_**Author's Note:**_ I am _so_ sorry for the lack of updates! I feel really bad but I was (and still am) sick, school likes homework and stuff like that and there is no time for me to do this! I'm feel so guilty for not doing that because this chapter has been calling me from "Doc Manager" saying: "Write me! Write me!" but I've left it because of lack of inspiration too.

Still, let's get reviews and stuff sorted!

_**Reviews:**_ **Pharmagirl:** I'm so happy that you're jumping up and down in your seat! You'll have to find out soon whether that happens, or maybe you'll never know - and I'm not going to hint or spoil it either. Heh heh, _Hope_ you'll find out soon.

**Guest/LoZ lover (damn keyboard):** They're my favorite item in the LoZ series too!

**Guest/LoZ lover x2:** I would honestly love to try archery out but I have only done it once and I missed so much (my high score was 1, and I was 11 at the time!). And thank-you!

**koryandrs (awesome name-change):** Thank-you, and she was in Skyward Sword Fanfiction but she's changed into her own person now - nice observation. I'll try and I hope that it isn't a bad thing that I did that.

**ghirahim-mylove (the guest name on the reviews is hilarious!):** I did too! But I got it in America so my parents got the European version for me - and I hope that you enjoy doing that! Enjoy the game.

**Favorites & Follows:** Thank-you to "harrietpalmer13" and "anataurilover685" for favoriting my story along with "harrietpalmer13" once more for following the story too. Thank-you guys so much!

Sealed Beneath The Waves

Chapter 4: Short Reunion

"How many arrows have you got?" Link asks as we dodge a set of spotlights near where we disembarked.

I look over my shoulder slightly. "Twenty. Ten normal, four Fire and four Ice." He gives me a strange look, so I cut in as he tries to object. "I used two getting in here, didn't I?"

He smiles. "Heh, I guess you did." I smile back and carry on up the ramp after the staircase, finding one way into the interior of the ring outside the main tower while the other leads up to another spotlight that may spot (no pun intended) us on our ascent up the tower to find Aryll.

"Link," I take his arm. "I need to borrow your sword a second. Just stay here while I take out this spotlight." He stares at me for a moment, then gives in and hands me the blade I gave to him.

Slinging the bow over my shoulder, I quickly move off down towards the second path and up the ladder leading to the spotlight – I have to make do with holding the hilt of the sword under my arm.

Clambering to the top, I find a creature – I remember being called a Green Bokoblin – manning the spotlight. Not wanting to waste my arrows, I bring out the sword and attack it straight away.

Something just takes over me, but I can't explain what at all. . .

It goes down quickly, and I take the controls while I can – taking the spotlights upwards so it won't cause us any trouble. I briskly flap the blade to get the Bokoblin goo-y stuff (which I don't want to describe) and fly, not literally, back to Link.

"I did it, I got rid of the spotlight." I say happily, handing him his sword back.

"Great, now let's go and get Aryll."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We continue through the Fortress, sneaking past Moblins awkwardly, swatting away Keese that want to give our location up, swinging over large gaps with a single piece of rope – Link helps me with that because of some "test" Niko made him do on the pirate ship – and get rid of a second spotlight which helps us in the next part.

Finally making the ascent around the tower, we are forced to sidle along a very narrow edge that I noticed while taking out the second spotlight. Link and I join hands as we move carefully along the incredibly small ledge, holding our breath until we both get fully across . . . until there's a second ledge to sidle across.

_Joy. . ._

Well, actually, the second ledge isn't that difficult to get across; to be quite honest with you. We swiftly get across and climb the staircase in front of us, the wind catching my long blonde hair when we reach the summit of the Forsaken Fortress.

"Yay, we're finally at the—top. . ." I begin, only to see a Green Bokoblin holding a blade and shield – who notices us and readies for attack. We go on straight away, almost not noticing that giant spikes appear behind us so we cannot leave.

Link does most of the fighting, despite him never fighting before in his life. Something sparks inside of him, just like with me at that first spotlight, and he just owns that Green Bokoblin.

The spikes go back into the ground and Link gets the goo off of his blade before turning to me. "I think that this is it."

"Yeah." I say, joining him at the large double-doors that I remember so well. "I think that it is."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We creep into the large, very open-topped, room. I'm being serious here – you can see the entire night sky by looking straight up. I remember doing that when I first awoke here and . . . I met _him_.

"Aryll!" Link suddenly exclaims, dashing off to the side. Following his form, I see Aryll and those other girls behind large wooden bars. He turns to me as Aryll gasps and grabs his hand at the edge of the cell. "Chloe, burn down the cell with your arrows!"

I swallow and look upwards, feeling a presence here. "I . . . I can't. H-He's here."

"Um, Chloe . . . you okay?" But I cannot answer him. Another voice taps into my mind without warning and I see . . . _him_. I see _him_ and fall to my knees, lost in thought.

_"She's here. Bring her to me, just like you did when she first awoke in this land. She must be stopped before things go too far."_

As soon as I snap back into reality, I leap to my feet; ignoring Link completely as I bring up my bow and draw back a Fire Arrow. I need to get Link and Aryll out of here before that bird gets here. It won't stop until it has—

"What are you doing here?!" Link suddenly says, redirecting my thoughts back over to him. I turn around to find—

"M-Miss Tetra?!" Her along with her entire crew are here, grins on their faces as they watch us confidently.

She sighs. "You don't say. Now use those arrows and get those girls out of here. I bet their parents will pay a happy reward for their return." I sigh myself, knowing that she has reverted back to her "pirate side" and turn back to the cell, bringing up my bow and locking a Fire Arrow into place.

I draw back the bowstring and swiftly release it, the girls jumping back in alarm when it catches fire and burns until there is nothing left that remains. Aryll is in her brother's arms before I can even lower my bow once more.

"Thank-you. Thank-you so much." She keeps whispering into his clothes. "I thought that you would never find me." He rubs circles into her back, trying to cease her sobs – and it thankfully works.

"I would always find you." He pulls away to takes her hand into his, turning to me. "We should go. I'll pay you back for this when we all get home." I smile but don't object. I won't be able to argue with him, will I? I might as well go along with it, hadn't I?

We move over to Tetra, who watches her crew as they take the other two girls and leave the large room. "We should all get going, shouldn't we?" Link says. "They'll soon know that we've freed everyone."

Tetra nods and they begin to leave. It's Aryll who notices that I'm not going with them. As long as they're safe, I have to find out why I am needed here. "Chloe? W-Why aren't you coming with us?"

I feel her take my hand and smile. "I need to finish something here, Aryll. Go with your brother and Miss Tetra and I'll meet you guys back home."

"But how will you get back?!"

I close my eyes. "I'll find a way."

She can tell that I am lying. "You can't stay here! Please don't!" I finally look down at her when she wraps her arms around my waist, smiling sadly. I rub circles on her back.

"It's okay, Aryll. Just go with your brother and Miss—" I begin.

"We aren't leaving without you."

I roll my eyes. "Ugh, will you just go already? I need to get one thing sorted here and then I'll be—"

"Back in that man's clutches like last yea—" Aryll suddenly shrieks as the one thing that I didn't want to happen . . . did.

Suddenly, without any warning other than Aryll's cry, the same giant bird that captured Aryll falls into the area, landing with a thud on its feet – barely missing squashing us into nothing. The bird looks around and locks onto us. No, no us, it locks straight onto _me_.

Knowing that Link may and try to intervene, I shove Link backwards towards Tetra; making sure that I am taken away and not them. He calls out to me but I block the call out and turn back to the bird. "If you're going to take me, then do it already!" I shout. "It's the job of the Heroine to protect others!"

"And it's mine too!" Link suddenly shouts back, racing forwards and—knocks me aside so the bird can take him instead of . . . me.

"Link!" I snap my eyes open, watching the horrifying scene of the bird grabbing Link with its beak and lifting him up into the air slightly. Ignoring Aryll's screams of shock and horror, I bend down and leap into the air, taking a rough hold of the bird's beak and begin to try and break it apart. . .

And this plan of mine works for a moment . . . well, until the the bird decides to take a flight. . .

We are hoisted into the air and into the open sky, the Forsaken Fortress a long way down beneath us in a matter of seconds. My grip starts slipping when the bird starts swerving towards a balcony-type platform at the very top of the fortress – though Link firmly grasps my hand, even in his current dilemma.

The bird slows and hovers in front of the platform, showing us a dark figure that I can't make out. Their eyes look somehow familiar to me. . .

_"I must give an agonizing and traumatic death to at least one of the Chosen Ones, hadn't I?"_ A deep voice sudden calls out to me. W-Who . . . is this person? I know of their voice anywhere but that name that chills me down to the bone just thinking about it worries me so.

"Chloe?" Link's voice sudden draws me back to him. "Are you okay?" I shake my head weakly. I feel quite light-headed to be quite honest. Link is kind of safe in the bird's grip while I'm slowly falling like when the bird first captured Aryll.

My grip on the bird's beak sudden dies and I fall backwards, hanging in mid-air, clinging on barely to Link's iron grip from worry. "Don't fall, Chloe." He tells me, not sounding in a joking mood. "We need to stay together, right?"

The person's voice sudden starts spinning around my head and Link's hold on me suddenly slips – drawing me back to him only slightly. "I-I have to. . ."

My vision begins to darken and the last thing I am conscious of is Link desperately calling out my name as the horrible feeling of falling smothers me before I slam into the icy cold waves, taking me deeper into the water with their dark clutches.

_I hope that Link and Aryll are safe now. . ._

* * *

(Third Person POV)

They all watched as the tiny child was thrown across the great expanse commonly known as the Great Sea. They watched the smile on the shadow's face as he watched the child, looking over the edge of the balcony where the other child had just hit the water.

There was no sign of her whatsoever in the deep waters.

_"You should not have done that."_ The tall girl with fiery hair said deeply towards the shadow disapprovingly. _"That is your worst mistake ever since you underestimated the ability of the Hero of Time."_

The shadow looked up, an evil smile creasing his face. "Yes, it may have been wrong for you, but she will come crawling back to me sooner or later. Time is no longer a concern for me."

_"You must be prepared if this goes in your favor, O Dark Lord."_ The girl dressed in deep blue warned. _"They shall take you down fueled by hate and desire which cannot be stopped by people such as yourself."_

The "Dark Lord" grinned. "Oh, say my name Nayru. You know that you want to."

The green girl, one who always favored her Hero, stepped in to help out her sister. _"Do not brush off my sister's words. You may think that we are all under your feet but it is the other way around due to your arrogance and lust for power – it is a craving that you cannot drop, it's stuck in your twisted nature."_

"Just say my name. If you aren't afraid then you can say it."

The sisters looked almost helplessly at each other, begging mentally that they would not have to; yet they were left with no other choice. They all moved forwards, closing their eyes and bowing their heads as they whispered that fated name, one chilling and reoccurring, barely audible.

_"King of Thieves: Ganondorf."_

* * *

(Link's POV)

_"Link. . .?"_ An ethereal voice calls out to me. I slowly open my eyes, finding myself in complete darkness. I have been here before, but _when_ I do not know of.

I look up, finding a girl only metres away from me - one calm yet somehow emotionless. "W-Who are you?"

_"I am waiting for you."_ She continues. _"The time has come for you to awaken. You are vital to a mission of great importance, Link."_

Confused, I call out. "What mission? And _who_ are _you_?"

She flies over to my side. _"There are a handful of words that I have spoken to you before."_ She carries on by the look in my eyes. _"The one Chosen by my creator, I have been waiting for you. You shall play a role in a great destiny. According to your social customs, I should provide you with my personal designation. "Fi" is the name I was given."_

"F-Fi?"

A tiny smiles creases her face. _"Master, it pleases me to hear you say that once more."_ She pauses. _"I apologise – that was out-of-line. We shall part for now, but you shall find me when you draw the sacred blade that is your destiny to carry."_

Darkness takes my vision as soon as the last word rings out. _Destiny?_

_"Stay safe, Master Link."_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I did _not_ know where much of that came from but I wrote it! I am _so_ sorry for the lack of updates - sickness and school and lack of time are the culprits! But I shall still be sticking with my cycle, and Beauty And The Beast is next up!

So, Chloe has been dropped into the Great Sea along with her green companion; but will they _ever_ get back together? And will Link ever meet up with this not-so-mysterious "Fi"? Find out soon!

~RandomButLoved~


	5. Chapter 5: An Interlude

_**Author's Note:**_ I am _so sorry_ for not posting in _forever_! I cannot believe that I have left this story for so long! Still, let's get onto these reviews for now!

_**Reviews:**_ **Pharmagirl:** Thank-you, I'm better now. You'll have to wait a bit to see but I promise you that you will find out. I don't know why I put her in but I have a plan for her now so maybe it'll turn out good like you say. I'm sorry for the wait!

**koryandrs:** Thank-you, and I'm sorry for the wait!

**random name:** It's fine, look at me! I hope that you enjoy the rest of Captured By Darkness and sorry for the wait!

**random name x2:** I was wondering who liked it! Thank-you so much!

_**Favorites & Follows:**_ None but I don't really mind – or expect it after such a long wait :P

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, only the rights to any OC that I create.

_**Extra Note:**_ **_This is an interlude and Chloe does _**_not_**_ remember this moment. This is only for your benefit._**

Sealed Beneath The Waves

_A Wind Waker FanFiction_

Chapter 5: An Interlude

_And finally, after hours and hours of ascending his giant tower in search of the Bearer of Wisdom, Ganondorf finally falls before us. Dark blood pools around his Gerudo form, filling the crisp air with the vile stench of blood. The whistling wind picks up, picking our slightly hunched-over bodies; helping us stay conscious for a few more moments._

_"This Flower won't Wilt any longer." I whisper, sheathing my sword. "Thank the Goddesses." Link doesn't comment on my words, nor even say anything about our victory. He just stares at Ganondorf, breathing heavily._

_Minutes of no talk passes. I keep myself busy by looking out for any injuries that either of us sustained during the long battle. Both of us have numerous cuts and burns from the electric balls sent out at us that only the Master Sword could knock back – which I soon found out when I tried to deflect them with my own sword._

_"Look." Link whispers as I tend to an injury on his arm. Following his gaze upwards, I see the Princess floating down within the pink rupee-shaped barrier that first transferred her to this Goddess-forsaken place. I turn away from Link's injury as she lands, the shield fading away on impact._

_She doesn't speak in her usual, happy, tone; her voice is a solemn whisper as she slowly looks over her shoulder at the Gerudo King's body. "Ganondorf . . . such a pitiful man." She says. "Without a strong, righteous mind; he could not control the mighty power of the Gods."_

_I step forwards. "Are you okay, Your Grace? Were you hurt while we were apart?"_

_She looks up and smiles. "Chloe, you always are so caring – ever since a child. And no, I was not harmed during our separation. It seems that you were, although." Hopefully she cannot see my blush. "Please take some of my magic as a small token of thanks. No one will be able to thank you enough for your valiant efforts."_

_"Did the barrier take away the use of your power, though?" Link wonders, speaking the most that he has today._

_The Princess shrugs in an non-ladylike fashion. "A little, but the Sages have helped rebuild my powers." She takes both of our hands and begins glowing a faint golden colour, representing her age-old powers. It's only seconds later that a comforting feelings floods into me and—_

_A sudden force strikes the tower, sending us all to the ground. Link and I leap to our feet with thanks to the Princess's powers, ready to protect the leader of the Sages without hesitation as she slowly gets up – a little tired from the loss of magic. "Link, Chloe, listen to me . . . this tower will collapse soon . . . because of Ganondorf's last wish. W-We must . . . escape." She stammers._

_I take her arm and help her fully catch her ground. "Let's go. We only have a few minutes before we get buried in the ruins of the tower!" I announce, gesturing for Link to go first as I help lead the Princess along. __The three of us rush forwards and down a narrow ramp towards a doorway . . . that's locked._

_It seems that the King of Thieves thought of everything when he caused this collapse. . ._

_"Reserare." The Sage rasps, causing the bars to glow a bright pink and disappear. "G-Go. . ." Supporting her weak form, Link runs inside while I have to speed walk so she doesn't fall._

_We move back through the large room that lead us to the very top of the Tower what feels like years ago, criss-crossing from the very edge of the castle back inside and son on. This repeats itself until we get to the third room on the inside._

_I trip on a piece of rock, causing both the Princess and I to fall forwards. "I'm so sorry." I apologise, getting her to her feet-to find a large wall of fire surrounding both of us while Link is forced to fight two Stalfos to free us. Placing the Sage onto the crumbling ground, I yell a spell that the Gerudos taught me as a child. "Deflammo!"_

_The fire barrier fades and I cast Nayru's Love around the Princess as I burn down the two skeletons before we run out of time. "Thank-you." Link remarks as I take the Princess's arm once more._

_"No problem. I guess being a Gerudo for two and a half years does benefit after all." I try to ignore the pained look in his eye as we continue. The Head Sage suddenly collapses herself in my arms, apparently lying about being okay from the very start of our descent. Taking her into my arms, I am forced to use up my own magic supply to unlock the doors **and** take out enemies on our way._

_We advance as quickly as we can, blasting monsters away with all of our energy. Crossing over the bridge that began our first ascent, we clamber up the steps bathed in the outdoor light . . . until I stumble and fall, the last of my energy fading out of me right at the end. The Princess, still unconscious, falls out of my arms on impact – her golden hair laying around her head elegantly, looking as if she is merely asleep._

_Link is at my side when he hears my falter and the impact of hitting the stone steps. He tries to pick both me and the Sage up yet I force him away. "S-Save . . . Z-Zelda. R-Run." I barely say, my voice almost inaudible.  
_

_"I can't. Not now."_

_Annoyance bubbles up. "Go!" I shout. He bows his head and gulps, taking my cheek into his hand and kissing me full on the lips. "I love you." He smiles right at me before taking the Princess into his arms and rushing out; a large piece of the castle eating up the entrance._

_"G-Good-bye. . ."_

* * *

_I fall to my knees as I reach a point as far away from Ganon's Tower as possible. I take the Princess's hands into my own, I murmur a spell that Chloe taught me a while back. "Percuro." Magic floods from my body and transfers into the Sage's, waking her from the darkness of unconsciousness._

_Okay, now that Zelda is safe, I can go back and save—_

_Another huge earthquake-like force strikes the ground, stopping me from rising altogether. Finally being able to, I turn and slowly rise – frozen right down to my core at what I see._

_Numerous explosions burst out from within the centre of the Tower, causing the very walkways that we ran down for our lives to topple away from it's wall and fall into ruins as they slam into the ground. Fires turn from random flames to full blazes as the explosions become louder and more frequent, sending a ringing sound into my ears._

_I race forwards, eager to save the one close to-until the entrance to the castle blows out and . . . the ruins cover the only way into the castle. Statues outlining the castle capsize as the Tower gives out and . . . begins to cave in on itself. Waves are sent out as this happens, sending me off my feet and backwards a good few feet._

_Feeling soft hands hold me back from going anywhere near the Tower again, I watch helplessly as Ganon's Tower eliminates all in it's path as it falls into a wreck of ruins. "It's over." The Princess says softly. "I-It's **finally** over. . ."_

_"And I just lost somebody close to me because of it." I retort tiredly, to exhausted from the fighting and magic-use (not forgetting all the Goddess-damned running) to even show my upset. Breathing deeply, I push myself to my feet and stumble back towards the destruction that used to be Ganon's Tower._

_Navi calls out to me along with the Head Sage, trying to stop me even if they know that it's useless. I feel like she will still be in there, waiting for me to find her and get her out of the ashes before me. My stumbles soon turn into a speed-walk which escalates into a run. She must be in there, she **must** b—_

_The main mountain of rubble detonates, sending me back once more. I lay face-first in the rubble, driving my pained body into a defensive stance. The spirit of Ganondorf jumps out from within the foundation of what was his fortress . . . a body in front of him, a body with bright blonde hair that I could recognise from a thousand miles away._

_"My Flower will never fall out of my grasp." He announces in a deep tone, throwing her in my – no, the Princess's – direction. Her form flies over mine, into the arm's of the Sage. "Let me finally rid the world of pathetic people like you." He raises his fist towards me, the Triforce of Power glowing eerily in the darkness of the storm clouds above us._

_Navi flies over to me. "There's no way that he's holding me back now. This time, we'll fight **together**." I smile sadly at her, drawing the Master Sword from it's sheath._

_I look back, finding the strangest yet most intimidating create before me. A gigantic beast towers tall over me, sharp horns twirling out of it's head. It's the incarnation of the King of Thieves, one that I didn't think I would ever see: Ganon. The beast draws two golden knives both half the size of himself and swings them wildly, one actually catching the tip of the Master Sword and knocking it out of my hands._

_I spin around and run towards it – only for a huge wall of fire to restrict me from getting to the Blade of Evil's Bane. Turning back around, I please my shield back in it's place for now as I bring out my Fairy Bo—and I am thrown backwards into part of the ruins, pain erupting from my spine and working outwards._

_Fumbling around for the Bow, my quaking fingers soon lock a Light Arrow into place as Ganon advances towards me. Leaning forwards, I am able to draw the bowstring backwards and aim. Letting one eye slide shut, I point the tip of the arrow right at the jewel atop his skull and fire; breathing heavily as it delves deep into the right spot and stuns him._

_"Quickly Link!" Navi shouts. "The tail on it's back is the weak point!" Nodding, I draw the Big-Goron Sword from it's place horizontally on my back – and attack the tail as much as my weak body will let me. The next few times forces me to swap between the Fairy Bow for the Light Arrows to stun him and the Big-Goron Sword for damage. I know that I could use my Light Arrows for both but I don't want to waste any._

_Although he does manage to damage me more than once with kicks and hits from the hilt of his blades. The process goes on for what feels like forever until the King finally collapses, his magic and overall strength depleted. The wall of fire is extinguished, allowing me to retake the Master Sword back into my hands._

_Going as fast as I am able, I stumble towards the sword and grab the hilt for support. Taking some of the Princess's magic to heal me, I twirl back around and leap back into the battlefield. I attack the tail as many times as I can with the Blade of Evil's Bane until I can no more._

_Shooting my last Light Arrow into Ganon's head, he conclusively falls to the ground; menacing eyes boring into my own. His sword reaches forwards to hit me, only for a burst of light to stun him. I turn to find the Princess using the last of her energy to keep the King at bay. "Finish this once and for all!" She calls over to me before toppling to the ground herself._

**_"Finish it for_**_** me."** I freeze at the sound of her voice, then swing my sword at the jewel in Ganon's head before stabbing it once. Yanking the blade out, I step back as he flails around like he did before; only now because he's finally down. I see the Princess rising in the corner of my eye, and raising her arms to create a ball of light._

_"Six Sages, now!" She commands. The Sages appear in balls of their respective colours, floating around the Princess. Saria watches me sadly, apparently knowing that I know the truth about the Gerudo attack that I was made to forget for this destiny. "Ancient creators of Hyrule, open the door into the Evil Realm and banish the Evil Incarnation of Darkness away once and for all!"_

_They all raise their arms and return to their orb-selves, creating a whirlwind of pure whiteness that reverts Ganon back to his Gerudo form and drags him into the Evil Realm for all eternity – **hopefully**. "I will return!" He tells us. "And when I do, you'll all be the first on my list of those I will murder!"_

_And then everything goes quiet. The Sages touch against the floor, out of their orb-forms again, and congratulate me. Saria runs up to me, hugging me with glassy eyes. "I'm so sorry." She sobs. "I should have saved her before this happened!"_

_I pry her away to see her face, kneeling before her more so because I am exhausted than to be at her level. "You did what you knew was right. Don't be so harsh about something that you couldn't prevent." __She smiles sadly before hugging me again. I let the Master Sword clatter against the floor to hug her back, closing my eyes to hold back the tears too._

_"Ganondorf has finally been sealed inside of the Evil Realm, despite what was sacrificed for it." Rauru says, a tinge of sadness on his tone. "And thus peace will reign in this world . . . for a time."_

_The Princess joins me, averting my eyes. "The tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing. I was too young to realise the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm. And I dragged you into it to. I can't say how sorry I am enough."_

_I touch her shoulder. "I would never have met her if it wasn't for this."_

_"But she wouldn't be dead either." She snaps back, silently crying as we all look over to her form laying in the dirt and rubble. I take my eyes away before I get too frozen with regret about not saving her too._

_A strong hand rests on my shoulder. I turn my gaze up to see Impa looking down on me. "Would you be willing to return to your original time to take a risk?" I give her a confused look. She turns to Darunia._

_"Yeah, goro. If we send you back, then there could be a chance that she might still be alive." My mouth falls open as the words sink in. I could see her again. I really could!_

_Nabooru steps forwards. "Yet there still is a chance, quite a big one, that she won't be alive in that time. Don't ask why. It's just how time flows, unfortunately."_

_The Princess's face lights up. "Would I remember?" They all nod at her. She kneels down towards me. "Do whatever you feel is necessary for your state of—"_

_"Do it." I say, cutting into her words. "If that means that I have to prevent Ganondorf's work but I'll have her at my side then yes, I'll do whatever it takes to have her with me at this time." They all smile._

_"You must give Zelda the Ocarina of Time for this to happen, as she is a Sage." I agree without word and pass her the Ocarina, standing but holding Saria's hand. "Until we meet again, Hero of Time, good luck." And with that, all the Sages bow to me. I can't help but feel awkward about that. . ._

_The Princess holds the sacred instrument at her lips, playing the simple notes to her Lullaby twice. Taking the hand that Saria isn't holding, she places the Master Sword into it as a blue light covers my vision as it sends me skywards; a feeling of loneliness kicking in as Saria's grasp on my hand slips away along with the Princess's._

_"Thank-you, Link." I hear her older voice once last time. "Good-bye. . ."_

* * *

_The blue light closes back into the Master Sword for the last time, and I find myself back how I am supposed to be – a child. All of the extreme fatigue and the pain is gone; everything is . . . okay._

_"Link . . . this is good-bye." Navi tells me, floating in front of me. "I must find my own way, as must you." She flies up towards the only window in the chamber, not waiting for me to stop her._

_"Navi, wait!" I cry out, hating two good-byes in one day. "Please stay!" But she's already gone. . ._

_Having a moment of silence for her, I remember the Princess talking about still having her own memories in the past (or the present now) – and dash out of the chamber, giving one last smile to the Master Sword as the Door of Time slams shut for another age._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Sneaking past the many guards, I try not to get my hopes up as I remember that there is only a small chance that Chloe will have actually survived – but it doesn't work. __I keep going and going past every single guard. I know all of their movements after being kicked out some many times._

_Making my way past the final set of guards, I run down the strip of stone and through the archway; into the Courtyard. The young Princess still stands, watching through the window like she did when we first met. Next to her stands a small girl dressed in white._

_"I believe that it worked." I turn to see Impa standing with the rest of the Sages, noting Saria grinning like she does when something good has happened. My breath quells as I pivot around, watching the Princess turn to me._

_The Head Sage looks towards the second girl and whispers: "He's here."_

_She turns and gasps. We have a staring contest for a long time, until Darunia playfully shoves me forwards. She giggles at the gesture and slowly moves down the steps before rushing forwards and jumping into my arms, sending us to the floor. I can't help but shed a few tears of joy as she cries into my clothes. "I never thought that I would see you alive again."_

_She cries more. "I know, I know. I won't leave you ever again."_

_"Oh my, is everything alright here." A deep voice wonders. We sit up and turn in the Sage's direction, finding the one and only King of Hyrule standing in the Courtyard. The Sages bow to him elegantly though straighten and move in our direction for protection when they see one person behind. The person who the Princess was looking through the window at._

_Ganondorf._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I'm _so_ sorry again for not posting in forever! Still, did you like that interlude? I hope that you did because I'm going to have more of them if you do like them! Please rate and review like I always say as they mean the world to me!

~RandomButLoved~


	6. Chapter 6: Daphnes

_**Author's Note:**_ I'm back again! Whoop whoop! Where have all of you guys gone? I know that I haven't updated for a while but I'm a but worried now. Don't let be another Targeted Retaliation (which is now deleted due to lack of numbers review and view-wise)

_**Reviews:**_ **harrietpalmer13:** I do too, that's why I have done them :P And isn't "Interlude" such a great word; and it won't sound like a word if you say it enough times! Interlude, interlude, interlude! Thank-you and expect to see more soon! . . . Interlude!

_**Favourites & Follows:**_ None again. I feel so bad for not updating now!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, only the rights to any OC that I create.

Sealed Beneath The Waves

_A Wind Waker FanFiction_

Chapter 6: Daphnes

"Link? Link . . . can you wake up?" I groan and roll over, my face thudding against the wooden floor of Grandma's house. "Link, get yourself together and wake up already!" I hide my face with my hands, begging for the Goddess of Sleep to take me away from here. Wow, I'm _that_ bad, aren't I?

I snap my eyes open. _It's so bright!_ I close them briskly and reopen them a lot slower. "G-Granny?" A deep laugh sounds. _That isn't Grandma. . ._ The sun shines down . . . yet aren't I on wood? "W-Where am I?"

I sit up carefully when I see a seagull flies past, turning around to see . . . the vast ocean sea from a boat. _Um. . ._ "I take it that you have not come to your senses yet. You are surprisingly dull witted for a boy like you."

The wooden head of the small boat—turns around and speaks?! I tumble back, yelping loudly when a wave of pain hits me. _What's going on here?_ "W-What's happening here?" I ask aloud, holding my head.

"Did I startle you? Oh ho, it is only natural. I am the only boat across the vast world that can speak the world of men." I cautiously sit up again, still hurting from the fall. "I am the King of Red Lions. I have been watching you since you and your companion left to save your—"

Something clicks at the back of my mind. "How could I forget? She fell! I need to save her!" I leap out of the side of the red boat, staggering forwards at the sudden burst of speed.

I rush forwards, but I am still able to hear the King's words. "Go get a sail from the merchants of this town! I'll lead you to her if you do!" I run up a slight hill, my mind not picking up the words of two girls that I think are younger than me. Going under a white-stone arch, I jog past a bunch of shops that I don't pick up. There's this weird feeling of light-headedness but I don't know how this has happene—

"Are you okay?" I never realised that I was at the top of the island until a woman's voice speaks to me after I crash into her. She kneels down to my level. "I haven't seen you around here before. You don't look alright."

_Sail. Sail. Sail._ "W-Where a-am I?" I stutter out.

"You're at Windfall Island, my dear. What happened to you?" She wonders, supporting me when I falter. I'm so tired, and I soon find my eyes sliding shut at the thought of the painless world. The Goddess of Sleep wants me now, yet not when I asked her earlier?

My head falls against the woman's shoulder. "S-So tired. . ." And that's the only clue that she'll get about who I am, why I am here or anything like that because I either fall asleep or pass out on the spot before she or me can say any more.

* * *

The next time that I wake, loads of faces around in front of my own. "I think he's finally coming around." One says, yet I'm still too tired to see which person said that. I don't know where I am or why I collapsed. This is all too—

"Big brother!" I jerk awake at the sound of the familiar voice. I'm not home or anywhere that I know of, but Aryll's here for some reason. What is going on here. "You're okay! I was worried when we landed here and found you asleep."

_Asleep?_ "Wha. . .?" I croak out, my vision going dizzy as I sit up. I tightly grasp whatever I am lying on. "I . . . I need to go." I try to stand, but a group of hands stop me. "Gotta get her before he takes her again."

"No, what you need to do is rest after being . . . Aryll, can you leave for a moment?" A female voice asks, along with the soft thudding of footsteps. A pair of hands guide me back into a sitting position. I stare at the wooden floor beneath me, still wanting to know where I am. "Look, Link, you got tossed out of the Forsaken Fortress like a toy. I don't know where Chloe is, but she'll be fine wherever she is, okay?"

I remember the words of that boat – as crazy as that sounds. "Sail." I whisper. "I need a sail."

"I'll get you one 'cause you're so Goddess-damn stubborn. I know that you'll try to leave so you better take it easy, alright? You got your sister in a panic when we found you here." My vision finally clears and I look over to the girl beside me, seeing Tetra looking at me with worried eyes.

"S-Sorry." I mumble out. "I just need to find her before I lose her again."

She nudges me playfully before helping me to my feet and supporting me. "You really care about her, don't you?" I smile sheepishly and let her help me outside of what seems to be a café of sorts. I stagger back when the harsh sunlight hits me, but I push forwards over a white-brick bridge and down into the area that I met that lady at, I think.

"Oh, it's that child again. Are you alright now?" Both Tetra and I turn to see a very tall woman standing before us; her dark hair pinned backwards into a bun while a long, orange dress falls down under her knees. "It seems that you are in safe hands with her now."

Tetra glances at me before speaking. "I must thank you for helping him when he needed it the most. He's. . ." She tries to get the right words together. ". . . a little worried about someone right now." The woman nods. "Can I ask of your name?"

"Linda."

Tetra smiles, not like one of her "pirate smiles" as I like to call them. "Well, thank-you, Linda." We leave after that small encounter with the woman who found me earlier and down to the shores around Windfall Island – I think that's what Linda called it. Aryll spots me while playing with the seagulls and gives me a huge hug that I let her do after being apart for longer than she has ever known.

"Aryll." I whisper, prying her away and kneeling before her. "I need to go . . . away for a while." I take a look at the splash of red poking it's head out of the alcove. "I don't know how long for but I'll be home soon, okay?" She looks straight into my eyes, tears filling up as she smiles and nods.

"It's okay." She responds happily. "I'm staying with Miss Tetra and her crew as we go back to Outset." She holds her pinky out towards me. "Will you promise me that you'll find her and both come home?" I hesitate, not knowing whether I will be able to keep it, but promise her nonetheless.

Giving her one last hug, Tetra hands me a small piece of cloth and stands by Aryll as I cautiously move back into the alcove; where the talking boat still sits, or floats, whatever you want to call it. "It seems that you have regained your senses. I was worried when you caused all this commotion on the island."

I shrug sheepishly. "You can't really blame me after seeing a boat talk and tiring myself out trying to find someone who got dropped into the Great Sea - one who I don't know whether they're still alive or not."

"But you've got a sail for a boat that isn't supposed to talk and you're ready to go and find her, aren't you?" I shift my gaze down to the sail that Tetra had just given me. "I'll make you a deal: if you collect three Pearls that I need," _I'm not going to ask why he needs something that he can't actually hold. . ._ "Then I can lead you to your friend in the process."

My jaw drops. "You know where she is?!" I exclaim. "Where?"

"In care of the Rito tribe who settle on the volcanic island of Dragon Roost. You may know a few from having your letters and packages delivered from them." I nod, excitement growing inside of me. _She's actually okay!_ Pushing the boat out of the alcove, I recall the lessons on sailing from my grandfather a few years before he died and shoot off in a south-eastern direction.

* * *

"There, boy, on the horizon!" The boat, which I am assuming is somehow a "he", announces as we near an island in the near distance. "That is our destination: Dragon Roost Island." An uncontrollable smile grows on my face as we near the island. The small stretch of land spirals heavenwards through a volcano, a ring of dust and ashes floating around a creature sitting atop the very summit.

I don't know how long it takes to get to the nadir of the island; yet it feels like seconds later that I am pulling the sail down and forcing the boat into a stop against the sands of the shoreline. Slowly stepping out of the transport, I look straight up and feel quite small. One main pathway circles the bottom part of Dragon Roost, leaving the rest of the volcano to tower much higher above me.

"High atop this island's peak lives the Spirit of the Skies." I turn back to the boat, as weird as that sounds. "A great dragon that goes by the name of "Valoo". You must speak with him about a jewel named "Din's Pearl" and request it from him. Ask about how to see the dragon to the Rito tribe who dwell here."

I nod and look back to the pathway leading upwards. "Thank-you . . . what should I call you?"

I see him hesitating as he tries to answer. "You may call me . . . Daphnes. Just call me that." He pauses. "And what is yours, may I ask?"

"Link." I don't hesitate in my answer, which pops the question into my head: _Why did he hesitate over his name? Everyone has a name, right?_ Still, he doesn't call me back when I turn back towards Dragon Roost so I run forwards, dashing around the very edge of the island and into the first way inside that I can find.

* * *

"Where was she when you found her?" Someone asks when I get inside. I stand in a room that also twirls skywards; a ramp going around the edge to get to other parts of the island. Loads of Rito are here, some I know too. Although many are standing around something in the very centre of the room - and I gasp when they separate.

It's her, looking as pale as the sands on Outset – which are almost pure white – though as if she is merely sleeping. Quill, our postman, points in the entrance's/my direction. "Out in the Great Sea. Got thrown out of the Forsaken Fortress for the second time. I thought she went with another, thoug—"

"That's me!" I suddenly blurt out, grabbing the Rito's attention. "She's okay!" I run forwards and take her into my grasp, making her stir on impact. "Come on, Chloe! Please wake up!" The Rito try to stop me but I ignore them completely. She has to stay with me; she _has_ to.

Only moments later, her eyes blink open and lock onto me. Nobody in the room speaks for minutes – we only stare at each other. Her pupils grow from giant black orbs to mere pin-points and back again during this time, which freaks me out slightly, I won't lie. And when she _does_ speak, my heart stops and my blood runs cold. . .

"D-Do I know you?"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ So, did you expect that one? I hope that you didn't! Still, will Chloe ever remember any of her past life, or will she be forever cursed to keep forgetting who she is and who are those around her? You'll just have to find out soon!

~RandomButLoved~


End file.
